


dogs, man

by skoosiepants



Series: blurbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: for prompt: “you’re absolutely right, we really don’t deserve dogs, but we’re so lucky to have them”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr for urban-barbarian!

“You’re absolutely right,” Stiles says, burying his hand in the scruff of Derek’s neck. “We really don’t deserve dogs, but we’re so lucky to have them.”

Derek stands tense and still, letting the yorkie sniff all over his muzzle, scamper around his legs—he shoots Stiles a look when it gets a little personal, and Stiles has to bite his lip to stifle a laugh.

Mrs. Tattersall, all of 90 years old, pats his arm and says, “Yours is certainly well-behaved, isn’t he?” and half-heartedly tugs on the end of her yorkie’s leash.

Derek calmly lifts one hind leg and then the other, letting the leash unravel from where it was halfway to hobbling him.

“He’s used to the kids,” Stiles says, trying to keep a straight face.  Natalie, to his dad’s horror, likes to chew on Derek’s ears. Derek has been stabbed in the eye by crayons and had half his tail almost taking off by safety scissors. An overly nosy yorkie is nothing but hysterical.

Mrs. Tattersall makes a  _hmmph_  sound, narrowing her eyes as her dog attempts to hump Derek’s tail. There’s a hardly noticeable eye-flash, and Derek’s side-step does nothing but make the yorkie  _more determined_.

Stiles snorts and tips his head up to look at the sky, squinting against the bright blue. Oh god, Derek’s going to kill him. He’s going to kill him dead. This is the funniest thing that has ever happened to them, and Stiles isn’t going to live past end of the day, so he’s going to milk this for all that it’s worth.

“So, Mrs. Tattersall,” Stiles says, heaving a breath to keep in the giggles, “let me walk you home.”


End file.
